


California Girl

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Lou pampers the shit out of you.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	California Girl

**Author's Note:**

> for the request: fem!reader always shows how much she loves her, doing good things to her, so Lou tries to reward her for being such a her good girl, with something cute and then smut.

California was beautiful. There was a massive stretch of shoreline that you were driving alongside. You could smell the ocean, delighted that your senses were still working, and not dulled by the endless reek of New York City streets.

“Hold on,” Lou shouted over the noisy engine, revved the bike, and sped up even more. 

The hotel you were staying in this time was fancy to the _max._ The room itself was practically a whole apartment and then some, it was so luxurious. 

You bounced up the stairs to the elevator as Lou parked her bike- she didn’t trust _anyone_ to park it for her. It was a long way up and you had the elevator to yourself, so you checked your reflection in the shiny metal of the door, your hair a tangled mess from the coast winds.

Lou had driven basically the entire time you’d been in Cali, seemingly never tiring on the bike. But as you made your stops and settled in at various hotels, you knew the sheer physical strain of it had to be exhausting. 

So when you came back to the room, you immediately ordered room service with both of your favourite meals for dinner and a bottle of champagne. Then you hopped in the shower. 

“Y/N?” Lou called out once she got back into the room. The lights were dimmed. There was a sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom.

Lou nudged open the door slowly, met with a wave of warm air, and then-

“Ta- _daa!”_ you popped the cork off the champagne bottle, watching how it nearly broke one of the ceiling lights. 

You were in a thick hotel bathrobe, perched on the edge of the filled bathtub, giving off flowery aromas and a high pile of bubbles. The plates of food were sitting next to you on a low table you had dragged in, along with two glasses. 

Lou blinked, laughing incredulously, “baby, what’s all this?”

“Hush! No talking,” you got up, making cute grabby movements as you neared her and tugged off her jacket. 

You quickly stripped her to her underwear and paused just to admire her toned figure. She smirked as your fingertips danced along her waist and hips. 

You pressed your nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her as you undid her bra and rubbing at the faint red lines left behind from the wires. Her warm chuckle dissipated into something darker as your fingers pressed into her weary skin. 

Then you dropped to your knees and pressed a faint kiss just above her underwear by her belly button. Her hand made a clenching motion in your hair, wanting to grab you but resisting the urge. 

You slid off her panties and tugged her to the bath. The minute her sore legs got in she let out a delighted moan. 

“Sit, sit, sit,” you urged her, watching her submerge into the water.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Hm, this is nice.”

“You’ve been bringing me to all these places for the entirety of the trip. You gotta relax for a second too, yknow.”

“Oh, baby,” she murmured, watching you with droopy eyes, before eyeing the plates next to you. “You got dinner too?”

You brought a plate to your lap and offered her the fork. 

“You’re such a good girl,” she sighed, “you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” you replied giddily, leaning forward to kiss her. “Eat!”

You watched her eat, running your hand through her damp hair as she leaned against the edge of the bath, bubbles and water slightly spilling over the edge.

“I could get used to this,” she said. “You pampering me.”

“I’m not complaining either,” you smiled, sipping your own glass of champagne. You knew your belt was slipping and your bathrobe was loosening just a little, and Lou’s eyes followed the exposed valley between your breasts with eager eyes. 

“You should get in with me,” she said huskily.

“I- but I already took a shower,” you replied.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you smell so nice,” Lou surged up out of the water. Her strong arms perched on the edge of the bathtub, her upper torso exposed and slick with water.

Her mouth nudged against yours, “it’s still warm. It’d be a shame to let all your hard work go to waste.”

Something hot rushed through your body, and it wasn’t because of the steaming water,

“No no, this is for _you._ This isn’t about me getting a fucking reward, ” you huffed, pulling away and setting the plate to the side. But as you did, Lou reached for the belt and undid the knot entirely, letting it fall open. You blushed,

“ _Lou!”_

Your girlfriend grinned in sheer delight, only tugging at the belt, showing more of your skin.

“If this is for me, shouldn’t I get the one thing I want most?”

You rolled your eyes, let yourself be moved forward, caught your hands on Lou’s shoulders as she gazed up at you, kneeling in the bath. 

“You’re insufferable,” you laughed.

“…I love you?”

You shook your head, leaned down and kissed her, “I love you too.”

You let Lou push the robe off your body entirely, and slowly helped you in the bath. But she beckoned you to sit on the widest edge of the bath, where you could rest your hands behind you without fear of falling off.

“What’re you doing?” 

“Rewarding you for being such a good girlfriend,” Lou kissed your knee and cupped your heel under the water, stroking up and down. “For coming all the way to Cali with me here.”

“I remember you not really leaving me much of a choice,” you gasped, because her warm lips were kissing along the inside of your thigh, “but I never would have said no. You know that.”

“I know you don’t _need_ rewarding,” Lou continued, breath ghosting over your clit, “but I like giving it to you. Do you like it when I do that?”

“ _Yes,”_ you gasped, hips rocking on the slippery surface.

“Careful you don’t fall off, babe,” she said, sliding in closer. “Everything is so _wet.”_

You moaned and your head tipped back as she pressed the flat of her tongue against your cunt. 

She knew exactly what you liked, knew where to press and prod to have you sweating and begging for an orgasm, and she enjoyed every second of your quivering body giving into her.

“ _Fuck,_ L-Lou-”

“You like that, baby?” she swiped her tongue along your entrance and you mewled.

“I-I do,” her eyes were glimmering up at you and were struck with a devilish idea.

Mustering enough breath to speak amidst your moans, your hand tangled in her hair and tugged, _just_ a little.

“J-just like that,” you lowered your voice a little, and watched her eyes blow up with sudden arousal. “You’re doing so _good.”_

Lou had never heard you talk like that; horny, desperate, but praising. Usually you’d be begging her to let you come, you would do _anything_ for her. But now-

Her body surged with newfound lust, and she attacked your centre with a newfound vigour.

You let out a shout as she pushed a finger inside, slick and wet from the water and your arousal,

“Yes! Yes, yes, oh, Lou, baby, you’re doing so well. S-such a good- good girl,” you kept going. Lou’s moans against your cunt showed you how much she was enjoying your sudden dominance.

But as you neared your orgasm, your natural instincts took over and in the end you couldn’t hold it in anymore. Your hand released her hair and your arms dropped down to rest on your elbows, arching your back and begging, pleading for her to not stop, to _please_ let you come, please, _please, please-_

Your body seized up, feet planted on the floor of the bath, your upper body cold from the exposure to the air, but shivering from the release that rocked your whole body. Lou’s fingers slipped out of you and kneaded your trembling legs with a final, soft kiss just at the crease of your thighs.

You trembled, sliding into the bath with her, the hot water immediately relaxing your tense muscles. Your head swam in a state of euphoria for few moments and Lou held you close, warm hands running up and down your sides. 

“My little Cali girl,” she said against your cheek, lips kissing you messily. You chuckled, bumping her, “that was wonderful.”

“Don’t get used to it, hey?”

“Maybe I should bring you out west more often. I think the ocean air here makes you a little.. _bold.”_

You turned around in her arms and snuggled into her hold, your back resting against her chest. 

“Whatever,” you grinned, shutting your eyes and soaking in the peace around you, “just be glad that I’m so hopelessly in love with you that I’ll go anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere?”

“Hm, within reason.”

“There it is.”

You rolled your eyes again, turned to look at her as she said,

“I’d do the same for you, you know. Next trip, you tell me where to go. And we’ll go there.”

“M’kay,” you brushed noses, held her close, “is that a promise, Miller?”

“You bet.”


End file.
